Be With You
by silver-skyes16
Summary: the new diva and brock dont like each other at all...but what happens when they find themselves fallen in love with each other. rated r for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A young women walked into the arena where she was going to appear on smackdown. The women walked straight to see Paul Heymen who was going to tell her, her role for the night.  
  
"Dallas you made it." Paul said.  
  
"Yes I did." Said the women that was standing before him. Paul must admit that he did a good job picking out a new womens wrestler to add to the roster. She was beautiful no doubt. She stood at a reasonable 5'7 and her body was nice and toned and all the right places. She had tan skin, piercing hazel eyes, and brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, her legs were long. She was perfect.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me what I'm doing tonight?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, a quick match with Shaniqua. Since you're new on the scene, you're gonna lose. You can go to the locker room and get ready for it now." Paul Heyman said. Destiney nodded solemnly and walked out of the room.  
  
Dallas was not paying much attention while she was walking down the corridors in the arena. She was excited and nervous for her match. As she was thinking, she walked right into none other than Brock Lesnar.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Dallas said. Brock smiled down at her.  
  
"You weren't paying attention." Brock said jokingly, "It's ok though." She let out a breath of relief. She must admit that Brock did intimdate her a little.  
  
"I'm Dallas." She said to him.  
  
"The new wrestler. Did you know you're named after a city?" Brock asked her. He laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Actually it's Gaelic. It means wise." Dallas said to him, "I happen to like my name Brock. At least my name doesn't mean a badger which you are starting to be." Brock looked at this girl and couldn't believe she had just said that to him.  
  
"You're new so i'm gonna warn you once. Be careful what you say to me. I'm the leader not you. I don't take kindly to smart mouths." Brock hissed.   
  
"Is that so. Well Mr.Lesnar, I don't really care who you are. I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine." Dallas said.  
  
"Fine." Brock said. Dallas walked away from him, hating him, but finding herself attracted to him.  
  
my first wrestling fic....please be nice 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story. I only own Dallas. Please only nice reviews.  
  
Brock watched this Dallas girl wrestle. As much as he found her attitude bitchy, he couldnt help himself but be slightly attracted to her.  
  
"You are not attracted to that bitch." Brock said to himself. He turned off the tv so he could not see the rest of her match. Brock decided to take a little walk through the arena and clear his mind. Once again, he found himslef walking into Dallas. She was all sweaty from her match which Brock found attractive.  
  
"Watch where you are going." Dallas said to him.  
  
"If i'm not mistaken, you ran into me. This is the second time." Brock said. She huffed at him.  
  
"Look, you're holding me up. I need to get out of this arena and away from you." Dallas said. Brock stepped aside.  
  
"Fine go right ahead." Brock said. Brock watched this Dallas girl walk away.  
  
Early that morning Dallas decided to go work out at a local gym. She figured she would be all alone since it was so early.  
  
"Can't stay away can you?" Dallas heard a voice behind her asked. She turned around to see Brock Lesnar standing there.  
  
"Don't be so full of yourself. I wouldn't be caught dead being somewhere with you." Dallas said.  
  
"You know, you have an attitude problem that needs to be adjusted." Brock said. She rolled her eyes at him. Brock did not like that.  
  
"I deserve a little respect from you. I am the champion and the leader of the locker room." Brock said arrogantly.  
  
"I don't have to give you shit." Dallas said angerly to him. She started to walk away but Brock grabbed her arm gently.  
  
"Let me go." Dallas said to him.  
  
"I'll let you go when you give me a little respect." Brock said. Dallas pulled away from his grasp. He didn't put a very firm grasp on her.  
  
"You don't deserve respect." Dallas said. She picked up her gym bag and walked out of the gym without looking back.  
  
Dallas arrived at the arena awhile later. Dawn Marie was the only diva in the locker room.  
  
"Hey Dallas." Dawn said. Dallas sat down on the bench.  
  
"Hey Dawn." Dallas said to her. Dawn looked at her friend who clearly did not look happy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Brock Lesnar is what's wrong. He's such a jerk." Dallas told her.  
  
"He's not that bad. Once you get past that tough exterior he's really a nice guy. Anyone can tell you that." Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah well, if you ask me he's real arrogant. I don't like him one bit." Dallas said trying to convince herself that was true.  
  
"Uh huh." Dawn said to Dallas. Dallas could see right through Dallas.  
  
"I'd better see Paul. See what I'm doing tonight." Dallas said.  
  
Dallas walked into Paul Heyman's office to see what was going on. He was sitting in his chair talking to none other than Brock Lesnar. Dallas just sneered at him as she walked up to Paul Heyman.  
  
"Aah Dallas. Glad you are here." Paul said.  
  
"So, what am I doing?" Dallas asked Paul. She was paying not attention to Brock who was staring intently at Paul and herself.  
  
"You will be Brock's new mananger and later on his love interest." Paul said.  
  
"What!?" Dallas said, "I can't work with Brock. He's a jerk." Paul just smiled at her.  
  
"I don't care." Paul said. Dallas stormed out of the room with Brock following behind her.  
  
"Look, I don't like this either. But, you're gonna have to deal with it." Brock said.  
  
"Fine, I'll try." Dallas said. She walked away from him and went to go prepare for her managing debut.  
  
to be contuied.....please only nice reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dallas stood in the locker room getting ready. Millions of things were running through her mind. She put on the reveling black business suit she had to wear. Dawn and Tori came into the room.  
  
"Well you look great."Tori said.  
  
"Yeah well. I'm afraid my boobs are gonna fall out and my legs are going to be cold." Dallas said. Dawn and Tori laughed.  
  
"It's the price we pay for being divas." Dawn said. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"It's time to go." Brock said from behind the door.  
  
"And this is where hell begins." Dallas said quietly.  
  
Dallas stepped out of the room. She looked at Brock who was dressed in his wrestling attire. His muscles shone under the lights. Brock couldn't help but stare at Dallas who was looking hott in her outfit.  
  
"What are you staring at?"Dallas snapped at him.  
  
"Not you. Maybe I wanted to see Tori." Brock said trying to make Dallas jealous, "She is one fine looking women." Dallas huffed and and walked ahead of Brock.  
  
"Hey Brock." Someone yelled. It was Shannon Moore.  
  
"Hey Shannon. What's going on?" Brock asked him.  
  
"Brock we have to go." Dallas said.  
  
"Can't you see I'm talking here." Brock snapped at her.  
  
"Dude, be nice to this lovely lady." Shannon said. Dallas smiled sweetly at Shannon. Dallas thought that Shannon was pretty cute.  
  
"She's anything but a lovely lady." Brock said. Shannon looked at the both of us.  
  
"At least I'm not the one who is so full of himself and is the biggest jerk I know." Dallas said.  
  
"I'm gonna go." Shannon said. He walked away from them. Brock had this angry look on his face. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Now you listen to me. If we're gonna be working together, you're gonna have to respect me. So either you respect me on your own free will or I make you. It's your choice." Brock said to her. Brock let go of her.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again." Dallas said. Brock just smiled and walked out into the ring.  
  
The matched went well. Brock won with ease but, then again there was no way he could lose. Dallas was impressed by him.  
  
"I am the greatest." Brock said to Dallas. Dallas rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Brock just shutup." Dallas said. There wasn't as much fire in her voice as there was before. She was tired and just wanted to get some sleep.  
  
"Do you want a ride to the hotel?" Brock asked, "Looks as if Dawn already left."  
  
"Fine but, don't talk to me." Dallas said.  
  
"Try to be nice and this is the thanks I get." Brock said.  
  
"Whatever." Dallas said.  
  
Brock and Dallas went to the hotel. They parted without saying goodbye to each other. Dallas fell asleep, only to have dreams about Brock.  
  
Next Chap soon. Thanxs LesnarsChick for your reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dallas walked into the next arena that smackdown was doing their show in. Brock wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey there." Someone said from behind her. Dallas jumped.  
  
"Oh, Shannon you scared me." Dallas said. He smiled a little at her.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Shannon said.  
  
"It's ok." Dallas said. She sat down on the floor. She was still tired for she did not get a good nights sleep.  
  
"You and Brock. Do you guys fight a lot?" Shannon asked.  
  
"I can't stand him. Now I have to work with him." Dallas said answering his question, "And he hates me and hates working with me so the feeling is mutual."  
  
"Well, I sure as hell would be honored if I was working with a beautiful women such as yourself." Shannon said. Dallas blushed. Shannon took a seat next to her on the floor.  
  
"So, you have a boyfriend?" Shannon asked hoping the answer was no.  
  
"Nope, I do not have a boyfriend." Dallas said. Shannon smiled. Dallas saw Brock coming towards the two.  
  
"Hey Brock." Shannon said.  
  
"Shannon what's up?" Brock asked.  
  
"Just hanging out with the most beautiful diva ever." Shannon said. Dallas found herself blushing.  
  
"Yeah well this so called beautiful diva and I need to go over the script. But, I would be more than happy to return her to you when we're done." Brock said. Dallas stood up and brushed the dirt of her jeans.  
  
"You know Brock, you can learn something from Shannon. He's polite." Dallas said, "And he knows how to treat a lady."  
  
"Well, I don't see a lady around here." Brock said. She huffed at him.  
  
"Now let's go" Brock said firmly.  
  
They went to Brock's locker room to go over the script for the show. Brock couldn't help but stare at Dallas. He wanted so bad to touch her soft skin, to kiss her lips.  
  
"Brock, if you're not going to pay attention, I'm gonna leave." Dallas said. She got up to leave but Brock grabbed her arm.  
  
"You will leave when I saw we're finished. We're not finished." Brock said.  
  
"Brock you're hurting me." Dallas said. Brock let go of her arm.  
  
"You know something. You're a big jerk with no respect. You think the whole fucking world revolves around you. You need a fucking reality check. And when I say never touch me again I mean it!" Dallas screamed at him. She stormed out of the locker room leaving Brock shocked.  
  
Dallas went to go find Shannon. Maybe he could take her mind off of Brock. Dallas was pissed at Brock but, without a doubt, she knew she was in love with him.  
  
"Shannon." Dallas called out to him. He was waiting outside the divas locker room. Dallas placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Shannon asked her. Dallas nodded.  
  
"I really like you. From the first time I saw you." Shannon said. Dallas just smiled at him.  
  
"You're sweet." Dallas said. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Shannon stood there suprised, and Brock, who was nearby, stood there in total shock and anger.  
  
to be contd....thankyou for the nice reviews. keep em comin! 


	5. Chapter 5

Brock stood there looking at the two before walking away. He went into his locker room and tried to get his mind off the kiss.  
  
"You're not in love with that good for nothing bitch" Brock said to himself, "She has no respect for you." He heard the door open and Dallas walk in.  
  
"Ok, let's just go over the script." Dallas said calmly.  
  
"We've should've done that before you walked out of here on me." Brock said.  
  
"Well, you were being your usual jerky self." Dallas said. She sat down on the couch.  
  
"I saw you and Shannon. He doesn't deserve you. He's too good for you." Brock said rudely. Dallas had this hurt look on her face momentarly.  
  
"What, are you spying on me now?" Dallas asked angerly.  
  
"You shouldn't be making out in public." Brock told her.  
  
After Brock and Dallas went over the script she went to find her bestfriend, John Cena. She was confused and needed his help. When she got to his locker room, Dawn was in there. Dawn and John had been dating off and on. At this point they were on.  
  
"I guess I'll talk to both of you guys." Dallas said.  
  
"I think I know." Dawn said. Dawn pulled away from John and sat down next to Dallas.  
  
"So, what's going on?" John asked. Dallas sighed a bit.  
  
"Ok, well Shannon Moore and I are like a thing now." Dallas said. Dawn got this confused look on her face, John just smiled.  
  
"It doesn't sound so bad." John said.  
  
"That's not all. I'm in love with Brock Lesnar." Dallas blurted out.  
  
"I knew it." Dawn said.  
  
"You're in love with Lesnar. I thought you hated him." John said.  
  
"I try to tell myself that I do hate him. I try to think of him as the jerk he is but, I can't help the way I feel." Dallas said.  
  
"You're in quite a mess." Dawn said.  
  
"I like Shannon, a lot. He's sweet and kind. He doesn't yell at me every second of the day like Brock." Dallas said. Dallas shook her head and leaned back.  
  
"Stay with Shannon hon. Brock yells at you all the time, you don't need that. Shannon's a big sweetie." Dawn said. Dallas stood up.  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll go find Shannon." Dallas said.  
  
Dallas walked out of the locker room to go find Shannon. She found him talking to Brock.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Shannon said to her. He placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hi babe. Brock." Dallas said.  
  
"Dallas." Brock said rudely. Dallas bit her tongue. She didn't want to say anything mean to Brock. At least not in front of Shannon.  
  
"Brock is gonna come with us to get something to eat." Shannon said. Dallas noticed the sly smile on Brock's face.  
  
"Let's go then. " Dallas said. 'This is gonna be interesting' Dallas thought, 'Gonna be with my boyfriend and the man I love in the same place.'  
  
At the resturant, Dallas tried to keep her gaze away from Brock. She tried to focus on Shannon who was talking about Matt Hardy.  
  
"Dallas did you hear anything I just said?" Shannon asked her.  
  
"Uh no. Sorry." Dallas said. Shannon looked at his girlfriend oddly.  
  
"What?" Dallas asked him.  
  
"Nothing." Shannon said, "Babe, I'll see you at the hotel in the next city. I gotta go." He gave her a long kiss before leaving.  
  
Brock won his match as usual. Dallas wasn't suprised about that. Dallas just wanted to get to the next hotel so she could sleep and try to get her mind off of everything.  
  
A/N: Thankyou for the nice reviews. Keep em coming. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dallas arrived at the hotel around 2 a.m. All she wanted to do was sleep. Dallas remembered that she had promised the night to Shannon.  
  
"Shannon." Dallas said.   
  
"Yeah." Shannon said.  
  
"I am really tired. I just really want to go to bed." Dallas said, "I hope you're not mad."  
  
"I can't get mad at you. You go sleep." Shannon said. Dallas gave him a kiss before going to her hotel room.  
  
Dallas walked into her room to find Brock Lesnar standing there. He was standing there in his boxers and a teeshirt.  
  
"Brock what the fuck are you doing in here?" Dallas asked. He started walking towards her.  
  
"I decided to come visit you." Brock said. Dallas kept backing up till she found herself hitting a wall. Brock stepped close to her. His face inches away from her face.  
  
"Brock you're scaring me." Dallas said.  
  
"I'm not trying to scare you." Brock said. He pressed his body against hers.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodnight." Brock whispered.  
  
"Well goodnight, now leave!" Dallas yelled at him. Brock pressed his lips against hers. Dallas tried to push him away but he was too strong. She accepted his kiss because, she wanted it more than ever.  
  
"Brock, I shouldn't be doing this. I'm with Shannon." Dallas said.  
  
"He doesn't have to find out. Dallas I want you, I need you." Brock said. He kissed her even more deeply. Dallas pushed him away.  
  
"I can't...we can't be doing this." Dallas said, "Why don't you leave my room and we can both pretend this never happened." Brock pulled away from her. Dallas put her hand to her forehead.  
  
"You'll want more. They always do." Brock said.  
  
"You're disgusting!" Dallas yelled at him. He left the room with a grin on his face.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" Dallas asked herself.  
  
A/N: Sorry chapters so short and it kinda sucks. lol. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thankyou LESNARSCHICK and m4ever for your reviews. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Dallas dreaded going to work the next morning. She did not want to see Brock or Shannon. It was true that she wanted Brock to kiss her, and that she even let him. But, she was with Shannon and that was that.  
  
"Oh Dallas there you are. How'd you sleep last night?" asked Shannon.  
  
"I slept well." Dallas said to him.   
  
"Are you ok?" Shannon asked her.  
  
"I'm fine babe. Don't you worry." Dallas said. She pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
"Ok, I guess I won't." Shannon said, "Oh, Brock was looking for you. Something about lasts nights match."  
  
"Alright. Um.....I guess I'll go see what he wants and then we can go do something." Dallas said. Shannon smiled.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Shannon said.  
  
Dallas walked into Brock's locker room. She was both nervous and afraid. He was sitting there on the couch as though nothing had happened.  
  
"So what's this about the match last night. I thought it went well." Dallas said.  
  
"It did." Brock said.  
  
"Then why am I in here? Shannon said you wanted to talk about last nights match." Dallas said.  
  
"I was refering to something else." Brock said. Brock had a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Brock nothing happened last night." Dallas said.  
  
"Yes it did. You wanted it Dallas. We both did. You have no idea what you do to me. You make me want you and at the same time you make me hate you." Brock said, "I want you."  
  
"Just because you're Brock Lesnar doesn't mean you can have everything you want. You can't have me." Dallas said. She started walking out of the room.  
  
"Shannon's gonna break your heart. And when he does, I won't be here to mend it." Brock said.  
  
"I don't need you. I hate you." Dallas said, "You're a good for nothing SOB." Dallas walked out of her room and went to go find John.  
  
John was in his locker room like he was always with Dawn Marie.  
  
"What brings you here?" John asked.  
  
"Brock of course." Dallas said.  
  
"Just forget about Brock. He's not worth it." Dawn said.  
  
"You are right. Why do I come in here wanting to talk to you John. You're no help. Dawn here is." Dallas said to her bestfriend.  
  
"It's because you love me." John said. Dawn laughed at her boyfriend.  
  
"You may want to rethink that." Dallas said. She laughed a little and then left the room to go find Shannon.  
  
Shannon was in the locker room he shared with Jamie Noble. Jamie and him weren't the greatest of friends but, they found a way to get along.  
  
"Hey Dallas, you and Brock talk about the match?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yeah. Actually I think he just wanted to piss me off but, you know Brock." Dallas said.  
  
"Why do you guys hate each other so much?" Shannon asked, " I would really like it if you two got along. Brock's my friend and you're my girlfriend. Can't you guys find some common ground?"  
  
"I work with him. I think that is enough." Dallas said, " Ok, I don't want to spend this whole time talking about Brock and blah blah blah. It'll just make me mad and we don't want that." Shannon shook his head a little.  
  
"I guess we don't. Uh Jamie, can Dallas and I have a little private time?" Shannon asked. Jamie Noble stood up and went to the door. He understood perfectly that Shannon wanted to be alone with his girl.  
  
"No problem. I gotta go find Nidia anyways. You two have fun." Jamie said and then he left. Dallas and Shannon sat down together on the bench.   
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Only everytime I see you." Dallas replied. She kissed his lips softly. Shannon kissed her back but was interrupted when Brock came storming into the locker room. 


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to talk now" Brock said, "You're supposed to be working with me. Not in here with your boyfriend."  
  
"Hey Brock." Shannon said. Shannon was suprised by Brock's rudeness. He had never heard his friend like this before.  
  
"Brock, I'll talk to you later." Dallas said.  
  
"No now!" Brock yelled at her. Dallas gave Shannon a look before following Brock out the door.  
  
They both went into Brock's locker room. Dallas sat down on the couch and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Brock, what the fuck is this all about?" Dallas asked.  
  
"About the match tonight. I went to Paul Heyman and requested this one especially." Brock said.  
  
"What is it?" Dallas asked him.  
  
"I'll be taking on Mr. Shannon Moore. It wasn't really all my idea. He still needs to be punished for Matt going to Raw. But, I think it would be quite interesting. Don't you?" Brock asked her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Brock you did this on purpose." Dallas said. Brock kept on smiling.  
  
"I did nothing of that sort." Brock said. Dallas stood up and walked towards the door but Brock grabbed her arm.  
  
"Just remember who you are working with tonight. Don't mess this up." Brock said to her. He let go of her and watched her leave.  
  
Dallas watched to match outside the ring nervously. Shannon was getting his assed kicked by Brock. And, Brock was taking no mercy. Even after the match was done, Brock contuied to beat Shannon who was now bleeding. Dallas couldn't take it anymore and stepped into the ring to stop Brock.  
  
"Brock you have to stop." Dallas said. Brock payed no attention to Dallas.  
  
"Brock!" Dallas screamed at him. They both didn't notice that Shannon had obtained a chair and now was advancing towards Brock.  
  
"Get out of the ring Dallas. This is no place for you." Brock said. As Brock was about to push Dallas out of the ring, Shannon came charging towards Brock. Brock ducked out of the way just in time and Shannon had hit Dallas with the force that was meant for Brock. 


	9. Chapter 9

Dallas woke up in the trainers room with a huge headache. Both Brock and Shannon were in the room with her.  
  
"You should've listened to me." Brock said and then he left.  
  
"Oh my god. Baby I'm so sorry. I thought I was gonna get Brock. He moved out of the way. Honest." Shannon said to her.  
  
"Shannon it's ok. I don't even remembered what happened." Dallas said.  
  
"Dallas you're gonna need to get lots of rest. I would avoid physical activity for a few days. Don't want to aggravate your injury." The trainer said, "You make sure she gets lots of rest Shannon."  
  
"Oh I will." Shannon said.  
  
Shannon took Dallas to his hotel room. He wasn't about to leave her alone, especially since Brock's room was across the hall from hers.  
  
"Alright, it's been a long day. You sleep now." Shannon said.  
  
"I could if you would stop talking." Dallas said. She slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. She felt Shannon kiss her cheek softly and also get into bed.  
  
Next day it was off to the arena for the next show. Dallas didn't really want to be there. She didn't want to face Brock. 'Did he move on purpose? Did he know Shannon had the chair?' we're the thoughts that were going through her mind.  
  
"Shannon, I have to go to tell Brock that I can't work with him today." Dallas said.  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Shannon asked. Dallas shook her head at him.  
  
"No, I can face him alone." Dallas said.  
  
Dallas walked into Brock's locker room. He looked upset but, when he saw her he quickly masked his emotions with a stern face.  
  
"You should've listened to me. Then you wouldn't have gotten hit by that chair." Brock said.  
  
"Did you know he was gonna hit me?" Dallas asked him.  
  
"No. And if you're wondering. I would've taken the chair hit for you. No women should be hit by a chair, even if I do hate them." Brock said.  
  
"I'm not her to argue with you. I'm fucking tired of it. I just came to tell you that I can't work with you tonight. Trainer said it wasn't the best idea." Dallas told him.  
  
"Well, you gotta work with me tonight. You have no choice. I won't let you get hurt out there ok." Brock said. The toughness in Brock's voice had disappeared.  
  
"Brock I can't." Dallas said.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you get hurt. You're going out there with me and that's final." Brock yelled at her.  
  
"Can't you ever have sympathy on a person. This is all your damn fault. You moved out of the way. I blame you." Dallas said. Her words hurt him but, he wasn't about to let them show.  
  
"Fine. Why don't you go back to Shannon." Brock said. Dallas walked out of the room without saying a word to him.  
  
"Dammit Lesnar." Brock said to himself. Brock punched to wall and went to go work off some of his steam.  
  
Dallas went back to Shannon who was waiting for her outside the divas locker room.  
  
"I have to work tonight. No choice. Look, I'm gonna go talk to John. I know he must be worried about me after what had happened." Dallas said.  
  
"Ok." Shannon said. She gave him a kiss before going to look for John.  
  
John of course was with Dawn when Dallas found him. As soon as he saw her he ran over to her.  
  
"Oh my god, are you ok?" John asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Really. I just have this huge headache." Dallas said.  
  
"None of that was scripted was it?" Dawn asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"No it wasn't. I tried to stop Brock from beating up Shannon worse than he already was. I ended up getting the worst of it." Dallas said. She sat down next to Dawn. She was upset, confused, and hurt.  
  
"You know, when they were taking you to the back, Brock had this really concerned look on his face. He was worried about you. He kept saying ' I didn't mean to move, I didn't mean to move.' " John said to her.  
  
"He did?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Yeah, he let his true feelings show." Dawn said, "You can be happy about that can't you?"  
  
"It makes me even more confused. I just came to let you guys know that I was ok. I should get back to Shannon. He's feeling guilty as hell." Dallas told them.  
  
Dallas went back to Shannon. He was standing at the same exact place, in front of the divas locker room.  
  
"Hey there baby." Dallas said. Shannon smiled at the sight of her.  
  
"Gone so long, I thought you had gotten lost." Shannon said. Dallas laughed a little.  
  
"I was only gone for five minutes." Dallas told him. He slipped an arm around her waist and they started walking.  
  
"Yeah but it seems like forever." Shannon said," Can I tell you something?" Shannon looked a little bit nervous.  
  
"You can tell me anything Shannon." Dallas said. Shannon cleared his throat and faced Dallas a little more.  
  
"I love you." Shannon said. Shannon stared at Dallas waiting for an answer. Dallas stood there in shock, without really knowing what to say to him. 


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Dallas asked.  
  
"I said Iove you." Shannon said. Dallas stood there speechless for a minute.  
  
"Shannon, don't you think it's a little too early to have those feelings?" Dallas asked.  
  
"It may seem that way to some people but, I know how I feel about you." Shannon said.  
  
"Shannon, I don't want to hurt your feelings but, I am not in love with you. At least not yet." Dallas said. Shannon looked a little bit upset.  
  
"It's ok, I can wait." Shannon said. Dallas gave him a soft kiss.  
  
"Alright." Dallas said, "I guess I should go get ready. Meet me at my hotel room." Shannon only smiled and nodded.  
  
Dallas went into the divas locker room and dressed for the match. She kept thinking of what Shannon said to her. She pulled on the clothes she had to wear for that night and went to go meet Brock.  
  
"Took you long enough." Brock said.  
  
"Just shutup Brock." Dallas said.  
  
"A little respect would be nice." Brock said.  
  
"Who are you to talk about respect when you don't give respect to anyone here? Besides, you lost your title." Dallas said. This infuriated Brock.  
  
"You little bitch. Don't ever talk to me like that again. Maybe you need to be hit with another chair so some sense can be knocked into you." Brock said. Dallas was startled by this. It hurt her a little.  
  
"Alright lets just do this." Dallas said. Brock didn't say anything and walked ahead.  
  
Brock won his match again that night. As soon as it was over, Dallas walked away from Brock. She wanted to get away from him.  
  
"Dallas!" She heard Brock call out. Dallas stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"What do you want Brock?" Dallas asked coldly.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it." Brock said.  
  
"Sure you didn't. I have to get to Shannon, so if you're done I would like to go." Dallas said.  
  
"Then go right on ahead. Just remember that you have to be at the arena at 7 a.m. We have work to do." Brock said.  
  
"Right whatever Brock." Dallas said to him and then she was off to the hotel.  
  
Shannon was in Dallas's hotel room when she arrived there. He was sitting on the bed in his boxers and nothing else.  
  
" Well hello there Shannon." Dallas said. He smirked at her and motioned for her to come over to the bed.  
  
"Have fun working with Brock?" Shannon asked. Dallas kissed him deeply.  
  
"No." Dallas said, "Anyways, this night is all about you and I. It's not about Brock." She gave him another kiss.  
  
"I like the sound of that." Shannon said. Dallas smiled a little bit.  
  
"I knew you would." Dallas said. They made love on the bed before falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The sun was coming in through the windows when Dallas woke up. She looked at Shannon and smiled a little.  
  
"Hey what time is?" Shannon asked her.  
  
" Ten a.m." Dallas said. She then remembered that her and Brock were supposed to be working this morning.  
  
"Oh shit. Shannon I gotta go." Dallas said. She pulled on some clothes and was out the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Since Brock has decided to leave the wwe, I have no more inspiration.   
  
Dallas got to Brock's locker room as fast as she could. He was still in there with a very pissed look on his face.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Brock asked. Dallas set her bag down and turned to Brock.  
  
"I lost track of time ok. No need to have a heart attack over it." Dallas said.  
  
"I'm getting sick and tired of that mouth of yours." Brock said, "When I say 7 a.m. You damn well better be here at 7 a.m."  
  
"You are not the boss of me." Dallas said. Dallas went to leave and he grabbed her arm hard. This hurt Dallas because Brock had such a strong grip on her.  
  
"Brock you're hurting me." Dallas said," Let go of me."  
  
"I'm not letting go of you till we get a few things straight. I don't work for you, you work for me. And, that attitude of yours needs to change." Brock said. Brock let go of her arm. Dallas rubbed it a little bit.  
  
"God Brock, I swear you don't know your own strength." Dallas said, "Now I'm gonna have a bruise there."  
  
"Next time do what I tell you and this won't happen." Brock said.  
  
"I don't know why Paul even wants us to work together." Dallas said.  
  
"Maybe he thinks we look good together." Brock said. Dallas rolled her eyes and huffed.  
  
"Uh huh." Dallas said, "Anyways, I came down here to work. Now let's get this over and done with so I can get back to my boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Brock said. They both sat down and went over the script. Dallas wasn't too happy about it because Brock was going to be wrestling Shannon again and this time she would have to interfer.  
  
"Don't screw this up." Brock said, "I don't want another chair repeat."  
  
"Whatever Brock." Dallas said.  
  
Dallas left Brock's locker room and went off to Shannon's. She needed some alone time with him. Shannon was the only person to get her mind off of Brock. Dallas stepped into Shannon's locker room.  
  
"What the fuck." Dallas said.  
  
A/N: this chapters a little short and yes a cliffhanger. i'll be busy finishing up my hockey season but, i'll try to update. 


	12. Chapter 12

Shannon looked up in shock. He was caught in the middle of having sex with some fan of his.  
  
"It's not what it looks like." Shannon said.  
  
"Bull shit." Dallas said, "You say you love me. Yeah right." Dallas was close to tears and she needed to leave before they came spilling out.  
  
"I do you love you." Shannon said.  
  
"If you did, you wouldn't be having sex with something you found off the streets. I hope you're happy." Dallas said. She gave him one last hard look and left.  
  
Dallas was crying as she entered her locker room. She had to get ready for the match. Brock entered her room without knocking.  
  
"Ready....what's wrong with you?" Brock asked.  
  
"Like you care." Tai said.  
  
"Why don't you tell me so that we can get on with the day." Brock said.  
  
"Shannon cheated on me with some slut. Ok, you were right. He hurt me but isn't that you wanted?" Dallas asked through tears. Brock softened up a bit when he saw that she was truely hurt. He placed a comforting hand her shoulder.  
  
"No, I didn't want that." Brock said, "I have an idea. You don't come out with me. Come out at the end of the match and then you can kick his ass."  
  
"Will Paul agree to this?" Dallas asked.  
  
"He agrees to whatever I suggest." Brock said. Brock reached over and dried her tears with his rough thumbs.  
  
"Don't cry." Brock said.  
  
The match was going as planned. Brock was kicking Shannon's ass and bad. This time Dallas didn't care. The match ended with Brock winning. The arena lights changed and Dallas entrance music, "Can't Stop, Won't Stop" by Young Gunz, came on. Shannon stared in shock as his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend walked towards the ring.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Just making sure you get what you deserve." Dallas said. Dallas speared Shannon, which was her finishing move, and left him laying in pain.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Brock caught up with Dallas after the match. Brock could tell that Dallas had been crying again.  
  
"Are you gonna be alright?" Brock asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. Look Brock, you don't have to be nice to me anymore. We can go back to hating each other." Dallas said.  
  
"I don't hate you." Brock said.  
  
"Then what Brock?" Dallas asked. Brock stood there. He was so nervous to tell Dallas how he really felt about her.  
  
"Brock I don't have all day." Dallas said.  
  
"Well I guess I have to tell you sooner or later. Dallas I love you." Brock said, "From that night in the hotel when I kissed you, I knew that I wanted to be with you." Dallas stared in shock at Brock. True, she was in love with him. But, her heart was broken from Shannon and she didn't want to go through that again.  
  
"You don't know what you want. You're just the love em and leave em type of guy." Dallas said. Brock was infuriated when she said this about him.  
  
"Dallas, you don't know anything about me." Brock said, "And I know that you have feelings toward me. I could tell in the hotel room. You gave into me. If you truely hated me you would've pushed me away."  
  
"Brock, I really don't want to be talking about this. I just caught my boyfriend banging some hoe and you come out here and tell me that you love me." Dallas said. Like many times before, Dallas tried walking away but only to be pulled back by Brock.  
  
"Dallas don't walk away." Brock said softly. Tears started collecting in Dallas's eyes again.  
  
"Brock even if I do, I'm too hurt. He cheated on me Brock." Dallas said. Brock pulled Dallas into a hug.  
  
"He hurt me." Dallas said.  
  
"I know he did." Brock said. He put his thumb underneath Dallas's chin and lifted her face up. He gave her a soft yet mind blowing kiss.  
  
"But I won't ever hurt you."Brock said. Dallas pushed him away.  
  
"I don't know that. Just leave me alone so I can think ok." Dallas said. Dallas walked away and Brock could only watch. Dallas was the one he wanted and he would do anything to get her. 


	14. Chapter 14

Dallas avoided Brock for the next few days. They really didn't have anything to work on. All Dallas wanted to do was go home for a few days.  
  
"Dallas!" She heard someone yell. She turned around and saw John coming towards her.  
  
"Oh hey John." Dallas said.  
  
"I've been looking all over the place for you. I just talked to Brock." John said.  
  
"Oh yea." Dallas said, "What did he want?"  
  
"He wants to talk to you." John said.  
  
"So he can tell me he loves me again. Does he really think I'm that gullible.?" Dallas asked. John shook his head a bit.  
  
"You know he means it. Dallas I don't get you. You say you love him but when he tells you the one thing you've been wanting to hear, you push him away." John said.  
  
"I was content with him hating me and I hating him." Dallas said. John sighed. He couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.  
  
"You know that isn't true. You were attracted to him the first day you saw him. And he was attracted to you. You're just hiding your true feelings by being a bitch to him." John said, "You know what Dallas, we've been friends since we were young. But I'm through with trying to point you in the right direction. Just tell me when you realize that Brock is the one for you." John walked away from her.  
  
"John." Dallas called after him. He didn't turn around, he contuied walking away.  
  
"Shit." Dallas said. Dallas walked out of the arena towards her rental car.  
  
"Dallas!" Someone else called out. Dallas shook her head.  
  
"Why can't people leave me alone?" She asked herself. It was Shannon, the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"What do you want?" Dallas asked coldly. Shannon stood back a little bit. He wanted to stay out of the line of fire.  
  
"I just came to talk to you." Shannon said.  
  
"I really have nothing to say to you." Dallas said.  
  
"Dallas I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I was drunk, I didn't know what the hell I was doing." Shannon said. Dallas rolled her eyes.  
  
"You knew exactly what you were doing. I'm leaving." Dallas said.  
  
Dallas got to her hotel room exhausted and frustrated. John's words still rang in her head. She walked over to her bed and saw a single rose resting on her pillow.  
  
A/N: A little longer chapter. Hope ya like it. 


	15. Chapter 15

Dallas smiled and took the rose off her pillow. There was no note attached to it but, Dallas knew who it was from.  
  
"Oh Brock, why do you do this to me?" She asked herself quietly.  
  
"I thought mabye you needed some cheering up." A voice said from the corner. Brock stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"Brock what are you doing in here?" Dallas asked him.  
  
"Well you've been avoiding me ever since that night. I just want to talk to you." Brock said.  
  
"Brock I..." Dallas said. Brock placed a hand over her mouth before she could say anything else.  
  
"Just let me talk." Brock said, "I'm sorry if I came on a little strong. But Dallas, I'm not going to apologize for the way I feel about you."  
  
"Brock I don't know what to say." Dallas said. Brock sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"You don't have to say anything." Brock said. Brock leaned in and gave Dallas a passionate kiss. Dallas was hesitant at first but didn't push him away this time.  
  
"Brock." Dallas whispered.  
  
"Don't say anything." Brock said. He contuied to kiss her and layed her down on the bed.  
  
"Brock I don't know about this." Dallas said.  
  
"Do you love me?" Brock asked. Dallas didn't answer for a few minutes.  
  
"Yes." Dallas said. Her voice was a little over a whisper.  
  
"And do you want me?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yes I do." Dallas answered.  
  
"Then you do know." Brock said to her. He kissed her again, his hands slidding over the material of her shirt. Dallas instinctively reached for Brock's shirt and pulled it over his head. She ran her hands over his chest and abs. Brock didn't hestitate and took off her clothes. His lips went all over her body. Dallas reached over and took off his pants and boxers. Brock shivered a little with her touch. Brock entered her gently and slowly. Brock started moving slowly in and out of her watching the look on her face. He contuied going slowly for awhile then he went faster and harder and came. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you Dallas." Brock said and they both fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I just had spring break. Hope ya like it. 


	16. Chapter 16

Dallas woke up the next morning in Brock's arm. She smiled a little and slide out of bed quietly.  
  
"Morning." Brock said.  
  
"You're awake." Dallas said to him.  
  
"Yeah, I felt you get up." Brock said. Dallas leaned over and gave him a kiss.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower, you're welcome to join." Dallas said.  
  
After the showered and got dressed they both went to the arena. Dallas had a promo to do that day and she wanted to go over her match with Jackie.  
  
"I have to go talk to John, he was a little mad at me yesterday." Dallas said.  
  
"Alright, hurry back." Brock said.  
  
"I will." She said.  
  
Dallas went to John's locker room in hopes of talking to him. Luckily he was in his locker room alone.  
  
"John. I want to talk to you." Dallas said. She took a seat next to him.  
  
"So, did you think about what I said?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah. I told him I loved him last night. And, we sorta slept together." Dallas said.  
  
"There's no sorta in that. Ooo you slept with him. Now, what did I tell you? You're much happier aren't you?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah I am. But, I still can't help feeling hurt over Shannon." Dallas said.  
  
"Well you don't have to think about Shannon anymore." John said, "Now why don't you get back to Brock."  
  
On her way to her and Brock's locker room Dallas ran into Shannon. It seemed he was everywhere she was.  
  
"Shannon what do you want?" Dallas asked.  
  
"You." Shannon said  
  
"You can't have me." Dallas said, "And to be honest, I don't want you."  
  
"But you and I were great together. I love you Dallas." Shannon said.  
  
"Whatever Shannon." Dallas said, "Your actions tell me otherwise. You shouldn't have slept with someone else. I have someone else anyways."  
  
"Who is it?" Shannon asked frantically.  
  
"Figure it out. I'm not gonna tell you." Dallas said. Dallas walked away from him.  
  
"I'll get you back. I know I will." Shannon yelled after her but she was already gone. 


	17. Chapter 17

Dallas heard what Shannon had said but thought nothing of it. She went back into the locker room where Brock was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Brock." Dallas said.  
  
"You work everything out with John?" Brock asked. Dallas sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Of course I did. John and I have been friends forever, there is nothing we can't work out." Dallas said.  
  
"Well as long as everything is work out." Brock said.  
  
"Yeah that's all that matters." Dallas said.  
  
After their matches Dallas and Brock went back to the hotel. Dallas just wanted to go to bed.   
  
"So when our vacation comes up, you wanna come back home with me?" Brock asked her.  
  
"Yeah sure." Dallas said.  
  
"Good. I have a big bed." Brock said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Alright Brock. Is that all you think about?" Dallas asked.  
  
"With you yes." Brock said.  
  
That morning Dallas went to the gym by herself. She wanted to workout before her and Brock had to shoot their promo and find out what they were doing that day.  
  
"I knew you would be here." A voice said from behind. Dallas turned around and saw Shannon standing there.  
  
"Shannon what are you doing here?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Working out. A man can work out can't he?" Shannon asked.  
  
"I suppose." Dallas said. She turned her attention back to the weights she was lifting.  
  
"You know Dallas, I think you should consider taking me back." Shannon said.  
  
"I don't think so." Dallas said.  
  
"I will get you back. Even if it takes me all that I have, I will get you back." Shannon said.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." Dallas said. She set her weights down and left the gym without showering.  
  
Brock was waiting for Dallas in the locker room when she arrived.   
  
"Dallas I think you need a shower." Brock said.  
  
"I do need a shower. I left the gym without one." Dallas said.  
  
"Something happen there?" Brock asked.  
  
"No, I just didn't like any of the people who were there and I decided to leave." Dallas said.  
  
"Did one of those people happen to be Shannon?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yes. Now I'm going to take a shower." She said.  
  
Shannon was back at the gym thinking about Dallas. He was gonna get her back even if   
  
it meant getting Brock out of the way.  
  
"Don't worry Dallas, you'll be mine." Shannon said to himself.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to write. 


	18. Chapter 18

Weeks passed and Shannon was nowhere to be seen. He didn't come to any of the shows or anything. Dallas was glad, because she wanted him to be out of sight and out of mind.  
  
"Earth to Dallas." Brock said. Dallas broke out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Well, we have a vacation coming up. So, I was thinking. We should go to a beach, you and me. Alone on the beach. Think about it." Brock said with a smirk.  
  
"Sex on the beach." Dallas said.  
  
"If you want to." Brock said. Dallas giggled a little.  
  
"Well see, right now I'm just thinking about my match coming up." Dallas said.  
  
"No you're not." Brock said, "You're thinking about Shannon. God Dallas."  
  
"Brock no I'm not." Dallas said.  
  
"Yes you are. I thought you were over him." Brock said.  
  
"I am over him. Stop making such a big deal over it." Dallas said. Brock huffed and walked out of the room.  
  
"God, I didn't know guys could have pms." Dallas said to herself. Dallas got up and decided to go talk to John.  
  
Dallas went to John's lockerroom to talk to him. John was all alone in there, he and Dawn broke up, again.  
  
"You look so sad." Dallas said, taking a seat next to her best friend.  
  
"I miss Dawn." John said. Dallas rolled her eyes and lightly hit him in the arm.  
  
"Get over her John. There are lots of pretty girls out there for you." Dallas said.  
  
"Not all girls are like you Dallas. If only they were." John said.  
  
"Well that's sweet. So anyway, do you know what happened to Shannon?" Dallas asked.  
  
"He was off for a few weeks, but he's back. I thought you knew that." John said. Dallas shook her head no.  
  
"So I'm guessing you don't know that you have to wrestle him tonight." John said.  
  
"Woah, I what?" Dallas asked. She was caught totally off guard by this.  
  
"You have to wrestle him." John said again. Dallas got this angered look on her face and stood up.  
  
"I know he did this on purpose." Dallas said, "Well I'm not gonna let him get the best of me. I'll kick his ass."  
  
"Dallas, just be careful. Shannon's kinda known for his sneaky wrestling." John said.  
  
"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Dallas said.  
  
Dallas felt the energy of the crowd when she made her entrance to the ring. It made her even more excited to wrestle. Now, she was gonna make Shannon feel what it was like to be in pain. Dallas said nothing to Shannon as she entered the ring. She only stared him down. Dallas had the early advantage over Shannon. She got him with a couple of kicks, and a ever so sneaky low blow. But Shannon came back. He hit her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. And, Dallas never saw the chair.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to write. Just been busy busy busy. 


End file.
